


nightmare comfort

by kwyozgayman



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: BBS, Banana Bus Squad - Freeform, Dont copy to another site, First post here, M/M, Ohm - Freeform, Ohmwrecker - Freeform, Wholesome, but hope you like it, i think, kryohm, kryoz - Freeform, kryozgaming - Freeform, krywrecker, my writing is ass sksksk, this is from a month or so??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwyozgayman/pseuds/kwyozgayman
Summary: short oneshot about john having a nightmare and going to ryan's room to sleep with him instead.





	nightmare comfort

**Author's Note:**

> lol im such trash for this ship and it's sad that this poor little piece of shit is going out for everybody to see sksksk

**_john_ **

 

john woke with a jolt, his eyes wide and darting around to take in every inch of his room as his mouth parted to let out his jagged breathing. there was nothing there, yet he still felt anxious and scared.

his hands covered his face as he tried to recollect himself so he could go back to bed, but in the end he just ended up sliding out of bed and wrapping his blanket around him as he tip-toed out of the room and into the hall. it was dark, but he didn't want to disturb anybody, so he left the lights off as he slowly crept across the hall to the door at the other end, stopping to peek at the opening at the bottom of the door to see if there was any light signaling the other was awake. 

there was nothing.

he debated going back to his own room, but ultimately pussied out and let one of his hands rest on the knob, sitting there for another minute or so as he argued with himself before finally opening the door as slowly and quietly as he could, the door squeaking softly as it opened. the door came to a halt as it softly thudded against the white wall behind, making him jump slightly before creeping into the room, which was slightly more lit than the rest of the house.

his bare feet padded across the carpet softly and he felt himself blushing of embarrassment as he softly shook the sleeping figure. a soft groan emerged from their mouth as they sat up to fully wake up and see who it was.

"john?" was groggily asked and he nearly jumped out of his skin, his anxiety still bad from the nightmare he had just a few minutes before.

"can- can i sleep with you, ry? i had a nightmare.." he mumbled, stumbling over his words , and the older sighed softly, though it wasn't an annoyed sigh, and opened his arms so he could hug him tightly once he was in the bed.

"of course, j.." ryan murmured softly as the smaller boy carefully climbed into bed with him, almost bumping heads from not being able to see very well, although it wasn't pitch black. 

ryan hummed lowly as he scooted towards the wall so john could lay down beside him, his arms wrapping around his waist softly as he brought the young boy closer to his chest so his chin was resting on his shoulder. "do you think you'll be able to sleep, or am i staying up with you?" he asked, his thumbs rubbing circles on the other's sides lightly.

"can you stay up with me for a bit..?" the question was more pleading than john had hoped, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep and ryan never seemed to mind.

ryan smiled softly and let his fingers drift to the end of the other boy's shirt, messing with it as he talked to him, "i'll stay up with you, but you gotta get some sleep too, okay?" john almost cut him off before he finished his sentence, "and i know that you don't want to go back to sleep, but i don't want you to be tired all day." he said, his voice never going over a whisper.

john huffed, hands hands resting on the older male's, his fingers slipping between the other's so they were holding hands instead. "i don't deserve you.." he murmured softly, not wanting the other to hear him, though he knew that he would anyways.

"john." ryan's voice was firm and threatening the conversations they've had many times before over those four words. his grip tightened protectively and he narrowed his eyes at the younger, his face burying into his neck so he wouldn't start a stupid argument about it. instead of deciding to worsen the state his boyfriend was already in, he decide to change the direction of their conversation.

 "i love you.." he said, his voice softer than the it was the previous times, and john blushed lightly.

"love you too, ry." john said softly, turn his body so he was facing his boyfriend instead. he could feel his anxiety slowly going away as he took in the older boy's facial features and he grinned, his hands sneakily making their way into the boy's dark brown locks. 

ryan giggled softly and pulled the boy's hands out of his hand, then wrapped his arms around his waist so he could get more comfortable. "are you ready to go back to bed?" he asked, pressing a small kiss to his head as small hands ran over his chest.

"yeah.." john said softly and stole a small kiss from his boyfriend before closing his eyes.

everything seemed so calm and peaceful now.


End file.
